customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedarmont Kids (Jomaribryan's version)
Cedarmont Kids is an American music series published by Benson Records in 1993. It is the best selling Christian children's music since 1993. The series were created by Mike Gay and his wife, Sue. History This series was launched in Franklin, TN in 1993 by Mike and Sue Gay. From 1993-1998, the Cedarmont Kids company produced 12 Cedarmont Kids classics CDs in both English and Spanish. From 1995 to 1998, the Cedarmont Kids company also released eight videos, including Action Bible Songs, Silly Songs, Sunday School Songs, Toddler Tunes, Bible Songs, Preschool Songs, School Days (later Songs of America in 2002) and Christmas Carols. In 2000, the Cedarmont Kids producers also released four Gospel albums, and two more videos in 1999 and 2001 for Christmas Favorites and Gospel Bible Songs respectively. Two more classic albums including Toddler Bible Songs and Toddler Action Songs were released in 2002. Also, they released a video for Toddler Action Songs at the same time. There are also five CD's from the spin-off of Cedarmont Kids, called Cedarmont Baby. They are: Loving Lullabies, Baby Bible Songs, Happy Hymns, Playtime Praise and Baby Christmas Carols. Each of those four CD's have 15 instrumental songs, borrowed from the Cedarmont Kids Classic and Gospel series. In 2004, there were also four Cedarmont Worship for Kids albums that feature 12 modern praise and worship songs in each album, and also another album called Gospel Sunday School Songs was added to the Gospel series in 2012. Cedarmont Kids Cast Members and Singers * Jamie Aken * Keeley Alexander * Myranda Alexander * Reed Alexander * Dana Anderson * Cody Atkinson * Landon Atkinson * Leah Berkley * Lacey Berkley * Joshua Birdwell * Megan Broadstreet * Alana Bryant * Sarah Bryant * Lauren Burcham * Ryan Burcham * Daniel Cal * Darius Cal * Andrew Chapman * Paul Chapman * Rachel Chapman * Shohanna Chapman * Delaney Cusic * Addie Davis * Arden Davis * Emma Claire Davis * Megan Durham * Tiffany Evins * Marty Gay * Robert Gay * Jamie Grable * Jasmine Gunn * JerWayne Gunn * Ami Hines * Grant Howard * Mallory Howard * Rachael Hudson * Whitney Hudson * Ivy Huesmann * Olivia Huesmann * Tate Huesmann * Michelle Keil * Jessica Knox * Tucker Knox * Graham Leach * Ryan Leach * John Lundquist * Robert Lundquist * Amanda Marsh * D.J. Marsh * Erik Marsh * Paige Meadows * Jessica Moore * Josephine Moore * Christina Moore * Sean Moore * Jacob Mullican * Joshua Mullican * Kelsey Mullican * Anthony Mullins * Michael Norby * Sara Norby * Carmen Oakley * Jonathan Pendegrass * Kelly Poole * Marlee Priest * Jacob Richardson * Maggie Richardson * Tosha Schmidt * Emily Smith * Julie Smith * Shelby St. Arnold * Shannon Stiles * Emily Sullivan * Richard Sullivan * Cory Warfield * Joseph White * Stephen White * Ellie Bannister (now Ellie Holcomb) * Robin Batey * Donny Bugstrom * Liz Byler * Skyla Carnahan * Kristina Clark * Megan Dockery * Kelly King * Asher Larrison * Leah Lofton * Ashley Melling * Lisa Moody * Shauna Reeves * Steven Register * Kevin Robison * Sarah Valley * Whitney Wiggins * Amee Joy Williamson * Emily Zeringue * Ashley Burleson * Rochelle Crocker * Nachesca Flannigan * Mary Catherine Musick * Canaan Thigpen * Kaye Peltier * Lindsay Wiggins * Annie Wolaver * Lorie Neely * Natalie Stovall * Kelley Turner * Erin Williams * Cara Williamson * Amy Galbraith * Allegra Marks * Catie Cahill * Courtney Daniels * Sarah Driskell * Lisa Flatt * Heather Hughes * Heather Lannom Cassettes and CDs * Bible Songs (1993) * Action Bible Songs (1993) * Sunday School Songs (1993) * A Great Day for Learning (1993) * Songs of Praise (1993) * Silly Songs (1993) * Run, Jump, Skip & Sing (1993) * Lullabies (1993) * Toddler Tunes (1994) * Hymns (1994) * I Love to Sing with Barney (1994) * Barney Rocks (1994) * Christmas Carols (1995) * Christmas Favorites (1995) * School Days (1995) * Preschool Songs (1995) * Gospel Bible Songs (2000) * Gospel Praise Songs (2000) * Gospel Action Songs (2000) * Gospel Christmas Songs (2000) * Toddler Action Songs (2002) * Toddler Bible Songs (2002) * Cedarmont Baby Series (2001) ** Baby Bible Songs ** Playtime Praise ** Happy Hymns ** Loving Lullabies ** Baby Christmas Carols (2002) * Cedarmont Worship for Kids, Volumes 1-4 (2004-2007) ** Cedarmont Worship for Kids, Volume 1 ** Cedarmont Worship for Kids, Volume 2 ** Cedarmont Worship for Kids, Volume 3 ** Cedarmont Worship for Kids, Volume 4 * Gospel Sunday School Songs (2012) Videos * Action Bible Songs (1995) * Silly Songs (1995) * Bible Songs (1996) * Toddler Tunes (1996) * Sunday School Songs (1997) * Preschool Songs (1997) * School Days (1998) * Christmas Carols (1998) * Christmas Favorites (1999) * Gospel Bible Songs (2001) * Toddler Action Songs (2002) Notes * In Fall 2001 on Cedarmont Kids Sing-Along-Songs for Time Life Kids Commercial Videos Commercial Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids musical groups Category:Kids series